Prohibition
by blakesheart
Summary: Gangsters and gamblers are at the height of society in 1949 Los Angeles. But there's one gangster killer who's story is different from the others.. he's a police officer. When Sergeant Jerry Carter meets his partner's sister for the first time, things get a little too relaxed. Leading into a life of love, betrayal and power. Based on a Tanya & Edward RP, AU. Not for canon lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**1949**

Jerry Carter. Previously Edward O'Mara.

Veteran. Playboy. Gangster Killer.

"Still got it." I thought to myself, snapping back my Mossberg 500 Persuader to reload as the boys called it, my "baby." After we all the knew the war had ended for good, we were back to our old tricks. Back into the police force in a blink of an eye. Sergeant. Sergeant Jerry Carter. Post WWII Los Angeles was a place of grime and violence. I'd come back from war a veteran, a hero, someone to be looked up to. Hero, my ass. Mickey Cohen was the only 'hero' about California these days. The big-time mob gangster, who thought swannin' around killing everything in his path was the way forward to a future of wealth and fame. Although, fuck the future, he already had enough money to fill the Atlantic Ocean. Slimy bastard. I wanted him gone. We all did.

I turned to see Eric walk in through the small door that lead into his basement, where we kept our necessary machinery. Eric Ramirez was my eldest and most loyal friend, my right-hand man. We'd been through thick and thin together, and still come out the other side victorious. He'd served in the 2nd battalion to mine, also a hero.

"Chief, some of our shotguns are at Conwell's place. Should I go pick 'em up?"

"Nah." I quickly dismissed Eric's proposal, knowing we didn't need this much weaponry for the time being. Plus, my other boys would provide more in the long-run.

I watched Eric take a seat on one of the ripped leather chairs he'd thrown down here years ago, promising to chuck away. "Alright." His eyes wavered to follow my hand reloading.

"And it's Jerry to you." I kept my eyes on the bullets falling down the barrel.

Eric smiled, shook his head, and slowly removed his hat. "Thought it would help get us back into the swing of things. Y'know, our gang back together."

I nodded. The past was piecing back together, slowly but surely, the gang was reforming. We'd take to the streets of the city again. Stomping out this wave of crime like a helpless little bug under our feet.

* * *

I knew once I'd walked through the door that Mitch would come at me like a bat out of hell. He was our youngest member, a little inexperienced still, but I was taking care of that. He knew how to work a firearm and was a good detective, that's all I needed to see when it came to hiring young'uns.

"Ready to go, Lieutenant?" I heard Max call from the living room.

Upon wandering in, I saw my other boys. Detective Max Kennard, the legendary gangster-killer and Detective Conwell Keeler, our wire-tapper. Stood to attention before their boss.

I tried to keep serious. As I knew they were teasing about my veteran reputation.

"Alright, men. Time to move out. First job's come in." I almost shouted my demands. Watching my men shove their guns in their holdalls before putting on their perfectly cleaned Fedoras. I needed a new one. Something more sharp to stand out. I reminded myself again to find one before our next job.

Heading out the door down to the car, Eric caught me up, walking alongside whilst trying to talk as fast as he could.

"Hey, Jez, we were thinking about getting the crew together for dinner some when. You up for it?"

I opened the drivers door of the car, taking a glance over the roof at Eric getting in the opposite side.

"I'll see." I nodded over to him before he got into his car. I knew that he was only trying to get the crew together to celebrate returning home. But I didn't feel there was much to celebrate. Coming back to a destroyed city filled with gangsters who were killing for fun. The term 'home' wasn't deemed right anymore.

Slotting my key into the ignition, I started up the car.

"Eric, you inviting your sister this time?" I heard Max ask Eric. Before a chorus of low chuckles seemed to appear from the back of the car. Like I'd bought out a pack of children instead of policemen.

I concentrated on the road ahead of us, taking in all the differences of the city I'd come to know and love.

I saw Eric turn his body round to look at our 3 boys sat in the back.

"You mention her again, and you'll feel my pistol down your throat. Got it?"

I smirked a little, knowing how raged Eric got at the mention of his family when we were working.

"Concentrate, you pack of dogs. We've got our man." I pulled up into the free space on the opposite side of the road to Mickey Cohen's most famous poker joint. We were out to catch Cohen's right-hand man, Karl Lennox. Re-known for his ruthless killing sprees.

We sat watching Lennox lighting up outside the club. All of us focused on our criminal. We were back in business.

* * *

**A few weeks later...**

I forcefully pushed my tie higher to reach my buttoned collar. I hated any formal shit like this, but I was doing it for Eric. I knew how much he'd been through and I wanted my partner to feel like his crew and friends were supporting him. Taking a final gaze at myself in the mirror, I sighed a little. My tie wasn't straight. Never was. Fuck it, whatever. I turned to grab my jacket, making sure my pistol was securely in it's holdall under my arm. I didn't want any trouble tonight, but we had to all be prepared now. Especially since our new orders had been placed.

The bar Eric had finally organised our dinner at was classy. Classy for downtown LA anyway. Full of old crooners talking over business. Young guys drinking away their sorrows with molls blurred in clouds of tobacco smoke. I could feel the holdall of my Smith and Wesson firmly pressing into my shirt under my jacket. It was a comfort. Safety. What I needed to keep me calm through this evening.

I took a seat next to Eric at the end if the table, opposite an empty chair.

"Jerry, my boy! What's your poison tonight?"

"The usual."

Eric looked over to Max propped up against the bar close to the table, calling out to him.

"Max, get our chief his usual. On my tab."

"So when's your sister coming?" I knew Conwell was one to tease us all. But he'd been pestering Eric about this all day.

I leant over to murmur quietly in Conwell's ear.

"What's so special about his sister?"

"Have you ever seen her, chief? Let's just say she's a fine dame."

Suddenly, I began to watch every head at the table turn. I in-turn followed their eyes to settle on the finest woman I'd ever seen. Her golden locks settled over her chest, the soft curls bouncing a little as she walked. The split in her blood red dress ending teasingly high on her thigh, I couldn't take my gaze off her curves. Her long legs with just enough skin exposed. The diamonds strung around her chest and hanging from her ears reflecting the dim light of the bar. Watching her quickly wink at the barman as she heads over to our table.

"The middle Ramirez sister everyone, or should I say moll."

I heard Max chuckle, seeing Eric's hand hit off his arm.

"What are you all giggling about like school boys?" The voice of an angel. Who'd taken her place opposite me at the table. Eric's sister's features were breathtaking up close. I seemed to lose my train of thought every time I looked over to her.

She flashed me a soft smile, her bright red lips curving up each side, placing her small clutch bag on the table. Reaching her hand over the table to me.

"I don't think we've met before. Tanya. And you are?"

I grabbed her hand, slowly bringing it up to my lips, pressing a gently kiss on her soft skin.

"Jerry Carter."

Then our eyes met. Jesus, her eyes. I couldn't bring myself to stop looking into them. Dark brown like swirls of chocolate. Hypnotizing me.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry."

* * *

I took a deep breath as I leant my elbows down on the white glass of the bar. Some of the boys had left already, unsure about our surroundings in this joint. And I didn't blame them. If I didn't have my pistol under my jacket, I would be on edge too.

I looked at the line of upside down bottles hung up along the back of the bar, seeing which ones I could read. My fingers clenched around the glass of malt on the rocks in my hand.

"Why so tense, handsome?" I felt a hand cover the top of my wrist.

Upon looking up, there was the angel again. Leant with her elbows and back against the bar. Tanya Ramirez. Even her name was like sugar to my lips.

"I'm not. Just a lot on my mind."

I watched her take a drag from her cigarette. I'd never seen a woman smoke so sexily before.

"So, are you gonna be the next one to offer to make an honest woman outta' me?"

I slowly shook my head from side to side.

"No ma'am. I was just hoping to take you to bed."

Looking up at the goddess seeming to be floating right by my side, I saw her quickly smirk, blowing out a long drag of smoke diagonally upwards.

I turned my head back to watch the barman making a drink for another customer on my other side. Trying my hardest to put Tanya far from my mind, knowing that Eric would skin me alive if any happened between us. But she was so mesmerizing, it was unreal to me. I'd never had a woman seduce me like this.

Hearing a soft crash from the bar close to my arm, I glanced down to see a key being pushed to me, underneath slender fingers, and long glowing red nails.

"Meet me at the address on the key-ring. I'll be waiting."

A gap formed beside me. Reading the words written on the tag on the keys.

I took another deep breath, knowing that I was about to do something that could cause me to potentially lose my partner.

But I didn't care. I was going to try and take this goddess for my own.

My very own moll.


	2. Chapter 2

My hand was almost shaking in anticipation as I raised the key Tanya had given me up to push it into the key hole. I had familiarized myself with the neighborhood on the brief walk here. It was rough. Full of whores searching for money, street beggars.. corrupt gangsters. And I couldn't help but wonder why the most spiffy broad I had ever laid eyes on had chosen here to meet.

I pushed open the door to the block of flats. Glancing down to the two keys dangling from the ring as I made my way upstairs. My determination had blocked out my judgement of my current surroundings, dirt and grime lined the stairwell, and the piercingly loud noises from behind each door I passed made my ears burn. Finally I'd reached my destination. 3rd floor. Number 63. I'd been repeating the address over and over in my mind. Slotting the key into the door, I warily pushed it open. My heart was racing, it felt like it was wedged in my throat. Why was I like this? I was so used to taking women it had become second nature. Maybe it was because this dame was ordering me around. I didn't like it, but I couldn't help but play along.

"About time."

My eyes settled on the beauty laid out on the bed, shoulders back, chest pushed out. Each time I saw Tanya again, I felt like a schoolboy being punished. Punished because I had stolen someone else's candy. She sat up on the bed, her eyes dragging up and down my body like she was about to examine me.

"Make yourself comfortable. I won't be a minute."

I lost sight of the beautiful angel again as she disappeared into the connecting bathroom. A sudden pang of guilt ran through me, this would be the ultimate betrayal. My partner's sister. I had promised the boys never to involve myself in their families and them with mine. Why was I here? Damn, I couldn't leave now. I had to have my goddess in one way or another. I'd been waiting too long.

* * *

The doorknob turned and Tanya glided back into the room. She was wearing a red silk robe that was covered in small flowers and tied at the waist, she turned around to close the door gently behind her. She'd untied her hair, and it fell down her back like a golden waterfall, smooth and shining in the little light filling the room. She turned to me, capturing me with her eyes, slowly undoing the sash of her robe. She shrugged it off her shoulders and stood there, letting me see her beauty. She was incredibly gorgeous−the feminine ideal, all rounded curves and mysterious shadows. She wore only a strapless bra and laced panties. I had no idea where she had gotten the stockings, but they were jet black and stopped at mid-thigh, leaving patches of creamy porcelain skin bare on either side. The panties just covered her sex, leaving a shadow that seemed filled with promise and mystery. She leaned back against the door.

I could feel desire rising in me as heaviness rushed to my groin. The way her bare shoulders, rounded and simple, lead to the swell of her breasts, held tight by the laced bra, was a site stunning enough for me to get lost in for days. Underneath the cotton band I could see the shadow of her nipples. I swallowed hard; fuck did I want her right now. But I kept my confidence. I was a police officer. And this encounter was merely another evening job. Another woman.

"Come here, let me see you properly." Even though we both knew full well I could see her perfectly.

"Tonight, this is all for you." she said, sashaying toward me. She climbed onto the bed and straddled me, knees bent, our groins pressed together. I had to gasp when she settled her weight on top of me. Already my erection was straining my pants, and I could feel the hollow of her sex and they way we were going to fit together. Like the last pieces of a puzzle. I let my hands settle on her knees and run up her thighs. Stopping when I felt the lace of her panties underneath my fingertips. She undid my tie, slowly removing it from lodged under my collar. I watched her pull it firmly either side, the middle of the material standing to attention.

"I can use this later."

Sitting above me, she stared into my eyes, a smile playing around her lips as she slowly reached behind her with one hand and undid the fasteners of her bra. With her other hand, she held the cloth as it started to fall away from her. Holding the loose band, she dropped her eyes in false modesty before glancing at me again as she pulled the material away. She extended a finger and, pushing slightly in the center of my chest, let me fall to my back on the bed.

I caught sight of her perfect breasts. Tipped with tight pink nipples. I raised a hand and, with my thumb, traced a line from her collarbone to slide down to her nipple. I watched her blink slowly and throw her head back with a sigh. Emboldened by her reaction, I took both breasts in my hands, feeling their soft fleshy weight. She liked that, I knew how to please a broad. She gasped slightly, grabbing my hands in her own, she leaned over me until her hair fell like curtains on either side of our faces. Her milk chocolate eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled. "Ready for a ride, chief?" she whispered. She brushed her lips across mine, all breathy and teasing.

I flipped us over on the bed so I was on top of her, kissing her, running my hands down her sides. "You have to earn it first." I kissed her hungrily, thrusting my tongue into her mouth, sucking on her lips. Letting my hands travel down either side of her thighs, feeling them spread apart to accompany me in-between her long legs. I felt the vibration of her moan bouncing off my lips. She needed me like I needed her. The sweet smell of desire filled the room.

She started clawing at my shirt. "Well, first, we need to take off some more of these clothes," she breathed. I sat back so I was on my knees, reared above her. I grabbed my shirt, making quick work of the buttons before I flung horizontally across the room.

"Ooh.."

I felt her warm hands trailing over the mounds of muscles built up over my chest and stomach.

"The chief _has_ been working hard."

She pushed against my shoulders, catching me off-guard, switching our bodies over so I sank back down into the mattress. She yanked my loosened pants and briefs down my legs and my erection sprang free. I raised my hips involuntarily, seeking heat and friction and she took advantage of my position to pull my pants down to my knees.

I groaned loudly, unable to stop myself, and my hips bucked upwards when she took me in her hand. My eyes rolled backwards in my head. What the fuck was going on? I couldn't even think. My heart was pumping at what felt like a thousand beats per minute. This had never happened to me before. A woman had me at her mercy. She had me good.

"Mmm, there's so much of you," she whispered, and she ran her hand up my shaft, spreading the moisture there on the top of the head and sliding her hand back down again.

It was like being squeezed by fire, the heat and the pressure of her hand. I held my breath as she released me and started to move up my body until the fierce white hot heat of her sex was pressed against mine. She raised herself on her knees and with her hand, pulled me so the tip of my throbbing erection just rested against her outer lips. Resting her hands on my chest, she moved her hips in a circle, teasing me, letting the warm slickness of her sex cover the head with her juices. I reached my hand down, only for it to be hit away again. "Patience," she murmured softly.

I was unable to do more than groan, incoherent with the lust throbbing like a beat through my veins. I pushed my shoulders and heels into the bed trying to raise my hips higher toward the promise of sliding inside this beauty. And then she slid herself downward, enveloping me in her heat and tightness.

"Oh my god," she moaned, inhaling a breath, her plump lips parting as she ground herself down into me. Raising and descending herself on my hardness repeatedly, her hips moving in waves.

I grasped a tight hold on her hips, watching her head fall back. It was like heaven enveloped around me, a sweet feeling of ecstasy.

It felt like only a minute or so had passed when she cried out my name as the highest pleasure washed over us both. I rode the spasms of ecstasy that gripped me, unwilling and unable to shake myself free. Panting, trying to recover myself, I waited as the final waves receded. I'd never felt so lost in the moment, so relaxed and so euphoric. Both positively new feelings to me.

* * *

I opened my eyes as she clambered off of me, shocked by the sudden absence of her throbbing heat. I was still stuck on her breathtaking beauty. I put my arm around her shoulder as she turned to lie beside me. "So, gentle Chief, what do you think?" She traced slender finger down my nose and across my lips, I kissed the pad of her fingertip, before she continued down my chin and to my chest.

"Call me Jerry," I mumbled as I turned to gently kiss her head, taking in the sugary sweet scent of her hair. Never had I ever been so comfortable with a woman before. It was like nothing could pull us apart.

"If my brother knew we were on first name terms, I'd be confined to his house."

I watched her arm drape over my chest. My thoughts turning back to Eric, my best friend. What if he found out? I'd be slaughtered. Partner or not. I was currently laid in bed with his sister. Naked.

"He won't have to know." I released my arm from around her shoulder a little, letting her move where she wanted. She was certainly not a dumb dora, and I wouldn't treat her like one.

She turned a little to look straight into my eyes, mine piercing into hers. Getting lost in her dark orbs once again. I could feel the softness of her breasts against my chest, tipped by the delightful firmness of her nipples.

"Then how about round 2?" she whispered, her lips moving to settle inches from mine. I was already hardening in anticipation. "I think that's a yes," she murmured before I covered her lips with my own.

I never wanted to stop fucking her. She was a pure beauty, filled to the brim with ruthless seduction. She'd be all mine, even just for tonight.

Dusk till dawn, I'd claim her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tanya Ramirez. **

Hoofer. Dame. Hustler.

_Lover._

* * *

__I absentmindedly dragged my hand repeatedly down my puppy's back, smiling at her movements on my lap. I'd had Penny for about 2 years now, and she was the one thing that had been keeping me going. She was perpetually a puppy, young and free. I knew from the minute I saw her that I had to have her. My little ginger bombshell.

Then my mind turned yet again. Onto the only thing that I could think about.

_It had been a week or so since my first encounter with the ignominious Jerry Carter. Not that I was counting or anything. We kept our meetings frequent but secret. I let him claim me wherever he chose. His car, my apartment or his, anywhere dark. We ate together, smoked, drank, laughed, looked at the night sky. He had such a spell on me that I couldn't fathom. His eyes, his little smirk, his muscles, his.._

"Tan?"

My brother's soft voice shook me out of my daze. Feeling his hand curve around the top of my shoulder, I lifted mine to sit on top, looking round to see him smiling down to me. Penny lifted her head at the sound of his voice.

"How's the wire-tapping going?" I had to change my current thoughts to something else. If Eric could read my mind right now. God, it was a crime to just think about my lover like I was.

"Ah, Max is slow learner. Even worse than you were. But we'll get there."

I watched Eric take a seat close to me, I could tell straight away by his expression that he was stressed. All the boys were. I knew they were secured on a big job, but I didn't know what it entailed. I daren't ask either, Jerry or Eric, everything in the crew was confidential.

"Jerry not helping you guys?"

_Crap, where did that come from?! Me and my fucking big mouth. I knew Jerry was still on my mind, and I pined to know where he was. Why I hadn't seen him in days.._

"He's not one for doing the prepping. Likes the dirty work, not the cleaning up." Nodding at my brother, I took a last drag from my menthol, stabbing it out in the ashtray on the table. Feeling Penny paw at my legs, knowing she was getting restless.

_So much for changing the subject, Tan._

_"_I'm gonna take Penny out for a walk. You boys need anything?" Eric shook his head as I got up from the chair, my lil' puppy secured behind my arm. "You're alright, sis. Don't let the rat catch anything." Before he could blink, my hand bounced off his arm and I was back in the house. Preparing to make the most of the sun LA was getting at the moment, I relished in it. And I wanted to spend everyday in it with Jerry.

_Not a minute went by when I didn't think about him. But I I'd realized that we were so different, so distanced from each other. Or more to the fact we had to be, for both our promises to Eric. _

* * *

As I walked the Downtown streets lined with sunshine, my puppy happily trotting along by my feet, I felt a sense of warmth over come me. No matter what happened with Jerry and my work, I always had LA. My home. My family. They were all that mattered to me.

Seeing Penny stop and sit in front of me, I bent down to pick her up, knowing how stubborn she was about being walked. Her little legs wouldn't carry her more than a few blocks. The little curls of fur on her back moving in the gentle breeze.

"Watch your dress, ma'am."

I tugged down on the back hem of my dress, realizing I'd misjudged how strong the breeze was.

"Thanks, I.."

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my hip, soft lips to my cheek, a husky whisper close to my ear.

"I'd have to arrest you for indecent exposure if that dress blew any higher.."

_It was him._

"Jez, what are you doing here? I thought you were working." My voice appeared in a quick ramble, I was eager. Maybe too eager. I hadn't seen Jerry in days, I need my fix. I needed..I needed him. The sudden racing of my heart pumping in my chest failed to relax me. My confidence and stability gone yet again in his presence. He wrapped his arm around my waist, turning my to keep walking by his side. I heard him chuckle a little, seeing Penny lean her paws up on my arm to lick his perfectly sculpted jaw.

"Hey lil ginger."

I pulled my puppy away from him, not wanting her licking his suit. I knew how much Jerry prided himself on his appearance, especially when out in public.

"I had to see you, Tan. You haven't left my mind since we last met."

_Were these words really coming out his mouth right now? Had the infamous Jerry Carter had just told me he missed me. Me._ _It all caught me by surprise, what the hell did I say to that? I didn't want to come over too forward, too clingy, I.._

"Jerry.."

He stopped beside me, his hands resting down on hips, I felt him start moving his thumbs in circles over the cotton material of the summer dress I'd matched to the weather. Rays of sun were almost blurring the contours of his features.

"Tanya, you're different. So different from other women."

_And here come the thoughts._

I started to ramble again, Penny seeming to settle down in the curve of my arm as we talked above her. "Jerry, you've turned my world upside down. When we're apart, it feels like a piece of me is missing. I long to be with you every moment of the day.."

My little embarrassing speech was interrupted with a set of lips pressing against mine. The kiss I'd been craving for days. I moved my lips with my lover's, feeling his hand clasp around the side of my neck.

He pulled away from our embrace. A pause of silence appeared. My stomach flipped over and over again, like someone was washing clothes in it. His voice softened completely, like the silkiest material flowing from his lips.

"You're mine."

_I was his._


End file.
